Firelizard's tale: The story of Flinerta
by DragonRide in Alagaesia
Summary: The story of a young fire-lizard queen, thread, and proving herself to the rest of the lizards in their den. Some mother-daughter stuff... Well, why not? Oneshot. Might add another chapter or two... But I am gonna need some pursuasion... reviews,luvs 'em.


Me: YO!... I feel like something's missing...

Cenderth: _Gee... Whatever happened to the-_

Me: I remember now!

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the ****Dragonriders of Pern**** series... If I did, you wouldn't be reading this here.**

Cenderth: _How many times have I told you not to take the words out of my-_

Me: Mouth? I dunno, what five? Ten?

Cenderth:-Death glare- _If you don't stop..._

Me: Time for the story!... You know... So I don't _DIE_!!!!

Cenderth: _Good Idea..._

Chapter 1

She had to fly, _it _was falling. She had to get to her weyr, the rest of the fire-lizards must be alerted. They must either get to shelter or stand ready to fight. She may be a junior queen, but the current queen had sent her out on a patrol. She needed to gain the trust of the rest of the lizards.

She flew into a narrow crack in the wall, just big enough for the largest queen fire lizard to fly through with ease, but small enough to prevent humans from entering easily. The passage got thinner so that no human could get through, but any fire-lizard could easily get through. After that small point, It got wider until it lead to a sandy, pleasantly warm for fire-lizards cave big enough for all of the fire-lizards to have an individual nook to live in extremely comfortable quarters, and even then there are many more crevices available. In the largest nook there was an ancient, tired, experienced queen fire-lizard.

"Queen Krezin!" She chirruped, "Its _thread_! Over by the Sweet-red-fruit-grove!!"

The gathered fire-lizards chirruped, trumpeted, and bugled in alarm."What do we do?!?" a green hatchling screeched in fear. The comment caused the few lizards who had not been afraid become scared, and those scared become terrified.

"SILENCE!!" Krezin roared, then in a calmer voice she turned to the young queen. "Why is this a problem to us, youngling."

"Well," She began. This was her time to shine, she wasn't going to mess this up. "The way the wind's blowing, the thread will head straight to the rocks-with-tasty-shelled-creatures. If it hits those, most of the creatures will perish. We should at least _try_ to protect our primary food source."

"Flinierta has a point," A brown trumpeted. At that remark, Flinierta swelled with pride."But," She deflated fast."I don't see why we should risk_ our_ necks to save those shelled things, don't they live under rocks? They should be safe." A bronze remarked in a snide chirp.

Before the ancient queen could respond Flinierta answered him" Because, if a single strand of thread makes its way through, the entire group will parish, and we will have to go farther out to sea to get food... Unless you're interested in trying to take down a runner-beast or feline?? "

His scales seemed to lose color at the thought of the idea."No thanks." He chirped to her. He turned to the ancient queen, "when do we set out to defend our food source?"

"Immediately," Krezin trumpeted so all in attendance could hear."Set out to the viewpoint, wait until you know there is thread, and then, _only then_, eat the fire-spewing-rock and demolish the menace. Do not harm another fire-lizard; Do I make myself _clea_r?"

Creels of "Yes ma'm." went throughout the cave.

"Then get going!" She bugled. As Flinerta readied to take-off, Krezin said one thing that halted her in her path."Except you, Flinerta, I'd like to speak with you."

"Yes ma'm..." Was her reply.

"You should know that I will not last through another time of freezing. My last mating flight will be soon, I will last only until the last of the eggs has hatched. After that, you will be the only queen unless my last clutch has a queen. In which case you must raise her as if she was your own youngling." Flinerta gasped, the senior queen had just admitted a major weakness. She must have so much trust in me Flinerta realized, I mustn't abuse this.

"The _thread_ has been spotted, preparing to confront it!" The sentry bugled to the queens.

"Okay."Flinerta chirped both to the sentry and to the queen in front of her. "Let's go watch our nemesis be defeated. It may just be the last thing we can do together as a family." The elder queen nodded and took off for the exit. The younger queen followed a respectable distance behind. They exited the cave and watched as the lizards fought the thread.

As the thread fighting ceased, the queens sat and watched the sun-rise, cherishing their last mother-daughter moment. Before Flinerta would know it, she would be ready for her first mating flight. But they both knew, they would cherish that moment forever.

**Me: So...**

**Cenderth: Kinda sappy, don't you think?**

**Flinerta: I thought it was sort of sweet...**

**Cenderth: What the- how did you get here?**

**Me: Well it is her story... I invited her to the after-story talk...**

**Flinerta:-nods- **

**Cenderth:-death glare-**

**Flinerta: I gonna go now...-flies away as fast as possible-**

**Me: Wow... Jealous much?**

**Cenderth: -death glare-**

**Me: I'm gonna go now...-runs away as fast as possible-**

**Cenderth: I Guess this part is up to me.**

**R&R.**


End file.
